Perfection
by Andrometamorphose
Summary: [narusasu] Naruto gets clever and produces some unexpected results...


**Perfection**

**A/N:** I admit it. Sometimes I am too dirty for my own good…XD

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

He tested the words out, sliding them around in his mouth with a flick of his tongue as he practiced in front of the bathroom mirror. Instead of sticking to the roof of his mouth, the syllables flowed their way out, his voice smooth and deep as he repeated them again, just for good measure.

It had been hard to get up to this point, he thought as he slid his cold mask on, cloaking him self with darkness and sin and the pain that ultimately came with passion. Without bothering to even brush his unruly blonde hair or put on a clean shirt, he slammed the bathroom door open and walked outside.

It was a warm sunny day, unusual in the dead of winter. As he strode past children playing in the park and old couples occupying benches, talking and murmuring to each other, he sighed, a breath of regret that was released from his chapped lips. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands down his face, fingers brushing against the hollows of his eyes and the grainy texture of unbidden tears that had appeared and rimmed his eyes as he had slept fitfully last night.

Or rather, that morning.

He smiled grimly to himself. Who was he fooling? His friends –Sakura and the others –had all tried to help him get over the 'incident'. There had been cajoling, fist-fights, seduction, and some yelling and screaming on his part, but in the end, everything was the same as before. And yet, even Neji and Shino had professed a certain amount of concern over his current state. Well, they said enough so that they wouldn't lose their normal indifference, but Naruto saw right through their masks. 

Because his was better.

A breeze blew past him, ruffling his orange pants and whatnot, carrying the scent of cherry blossoms that graced Konoha even when it was ice-cold outside. And that thought led him to Sakura, and he tiredly shut his eyes for a moment as he stopped where he was, savoring the memory of her smile, her wave, the fleeting, wistful look that flooded her eyes whenever the subject of Sasuke was brought up. She was the one who constantly worried about him, making him dinner, calling him every night, just plain treating him like the goddamn _normal_ human being that he oh so wished he could be.

But he wasn't, which was the problem.

Because he was partly monster, partly possessed, partly inhuman.

But he was also partly addicted to something (or rather, someone) who was expressly forbidden.

Expressly secret.

Expressly sinful.

Expressly _dead_.

The jade bracelet he wore heated up, signaling _his_ presence. Naruto continued walking, choosing to ignore the burning sensation around his wrist.

After about five minutes, Naruto reached a clearing in the woods –the former Team 7 training grounds. He stopped there, amazed that everything was going exactly as planned.

He stepped forward to greet his lover, his friend, his comrade; his hands suddenly ached to touch the white alabaster skin and tug the silky strands of ink-black hair.

It was real.

It had worked.

Sasuke –_Sasuke_ –was standing there, arms hanging by his sides limply and obsidian eyes feverish with unseen energy. He looked enchanted, bespelled, cursed –whatever that elusive word was.

"Naruto," he whispered out hoarsely, voice raspy as if it had long since been used.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto wrapped his arms around the stiff body, as if trying to give the other boy warmth and life and anything else he needed, for weren't all heroes flawed in some way? They each had weaknesses, and Naruto's was Sasuke.

"I heard you needed me," came Sasuke's soft murmur, surprisingly obedient in its tone.

Naruto managed to cough and had the decency to blush guiltily, but Sasuke smiled soothingly.

"It'll be alright," came the encouraging support that Naruto needed to have before he went with his original plan.

"Do you really want this?" Naruto forced out, knowing that Sasuke would agree but praying that his answer would be a 'no' all the same.

"Yes…" Sasuke sighed softly, his breath a mere flutter on Naruto's neck. They both shivered.

Naruto nodded, and caught Sasuke's mouth was his, sucking and tugging on the other boy's lower lip gently, proddingly

They kissed like friends, hands clumsy and awkward but just so _perfect_ as hteir hot breaths mingled and they fought to breathe, fought to live, fought until everything went into a downward spiral, the energy pulsing as they crashed and their noses came _thisclose_ to mashing and their foreheads coming _thisclose_ to smashing into each other and their eyes _thisclose_….

….apart…

They kissed like friends did, carelessly as bodies slammed into each other, ragged breaths close to becoming a testimony of their almost-asphyxiation while they tugged at each other's hair not in ecstasy, but for support.

They kissed like friends did, voices hoarse and minds racing from the immediate suddenness of their situation: they were _kissing_.

They kissed like lovers did when they whispered goodbye to each other on a stormy night, knowing they would never see each other again, desperately kissing each other like there was no tomorrow and the future didn't count because it had somehow wronged them as fingers found long lost trails down each other's backs and they would taste the sky and rain and –oh god –the lightning and thunder in their minds as they fell –deep, deep, deep, down, down, down into each other's arms.

They kissed like lovers did, wiping away each sin that spilled from their eyes in the form of traitorous tears, and gracefully finger-combing each other's hair –not in love, but because _it felt right_.

And then, the world seemed to _shift_, _turn, and then fold_ in upon itself, and it was no longer a sunny, warm, winter day; rather, it was a hot, humid, summer night where storm clouds clung to the sky with its heavy weights, lightning and thunder fighting for dominance. And Sasuke and Naruto were no longer just kissing, kissing the day away. Their sweet maudlin reunion had turned into a fight, a battle, a _war_. And surprisingly, Sasuke consented to everything that Naruto was doing, groaning and moaning and thrusting his head back so he was facing the stars that were twinkling despite the onslaught of rain-needles that tore into his thin robes.

It was senseless, animalistic, raw emotion and anger bottled up over years of pain and resentment that finally burst forth into Naruto. Quickly, he tore Sasuke out of his clothes, slamming him into the already wet ground with emerald-green blades of grass that reminded both of them of Sakura for a moment.

Only for a moment.

And then they were back to their war; or rather, Naruto having his way with Sasuke.

Naruto's fingers grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and then trailed down his chest, his abdomen, scraping the skin and leaving red marks as they made their way deep into _oblivion_.

Sasuke cried out, unused to this sensation that was quickly overcoming him; pleasure instantly flooded his mind, making him unable to think, unable to speak, unable to act. Naruto continued, covering Sasuke's mouth with his own and biting hard into his tongue so that blood ran down Sasuke's mouth, the perfect contrast of red on his snow-white skin that just _begged_ to be torn apart and shredded and kissed and marred and just plain _adored_ by him. Him –only Naruto.

They were warriors, kissing in the rain and bodies touching and skin meeting until they were all so _excited_ and craving to the edge of insanity and they were clawing at each other, trying to satisfy their own needs and wishes and desires and –oh god –Sasuke moaned again. They groaned and whispered love-nothings and then reached the stars as they climbed that staircase to euphoria and plummeted down to earth all the same because it was pure; pure and simple; pure and clean; pure and bloody; pure and sick and twisted in some gruesome, never romantic way. Because they had coaxed out those feelings and –oh god –they had never really quite listened to each other so they were out all out of tune and discordant in their pants and tugs and scrapes and touches.

Because they didn't really have feelings for each other; they were merely doing this out of sheer loneliness, boredom, craziness.

But wasn't insanity just a state of mind?

They wanted to achieve perfection, and to do so, they had to cleanse themselves of every scrap of humanity which was left in them. For if they didn't, they would become weak, so weak that they would be thrown away and killed before they proved what they were worth, what they could do, what they could _kill_.

Because this was just practice.

When Sasuke finally came with one expert flick of Naruto's tongue –the practice had been useful indeed – and Naruto swallowed, swallowed his pride and bravery and all that crap that had kept him living all those years.

Because life didn't always go as expected, and they had to take what they wanted, or everything else would be lost.

"Do you want anything else, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, eyes now dull and skin sore and scraped and bleeding but oh hell, who really cared? Because the world wasn't a safe place anymore, and they had to face the darkness inside of them that each person ignored.

Because they had each grown up.

"No Sasuke…you may leave now…" Naruto murmured, voice calm and indifferent as it was in the morning before the kiss and the sex and the conversation and everything that had happened in between.

Sasuke began to walk away, his form disappearing into the forest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke turned around.

"I love you."

Sasuke nodded and offered Naruto that small smile of his that promised sin and lust and passion and a hell of a good time in bed and then walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Naruto smiled grimly to himself.

The poison that he had injected into Sasuke when he had confronted him months before with Sai and Sakura had been useful. Although it could only be used once, it summoned that person to do everything the bespeller wanted them to do.

And the good thing was that they would forget everything in the end.

Naruto sighed again and began walking home, forgetting about those three words he had just told Sasuke. After all, what meaning did they hold when the recipient would forget them all the next morning?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**feedback?**


End file.
